


Office Affair

by notreallyimportant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyimportant/pseuds/notreallyimportant
Summary: After months of (seemingly) unrequited love and fantasy, Professor Severus Snape finds himself in a very desirable position with his beloved Sorting Hat





	Office Affair

Professor Snape was an intriguing man. He loved to reminisce about his childhood crush, and he loved, ever so greatly, his group of magic supremacists. Professor Snape never thought he could fall in love with such a creature as he did. Now, I assume that in a moment, you shall know Professor Snape quite intimately enough that you may no longer wish to call him “Professor”. That is quite all right. You may be wondering, at this time, who, or what, exactly Snape fell in love with. A centaur? Perhaps one day, but Snape, at the moment is far to inexperienced to take someone quite that… robust. No, the one Snap fell for was none other than the brilliant, soft, and yet so jagged, Sorting Hat. Snape could only dream for so very long about that lovely, enchanted material sliding over his bare rear, only long for the tendrils of the straps to enter him gently. That is, until one day, he was called up into Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

Snape climbed the winding staircase up into the headmaster’s office, wondering all the way if he would be able to lay eyes on his beloved Sorting Hat. Three quick knocks on the door, and he heard a voice tell him to come in. Snape’s greasy and porous brow furrowed in confusion. This voice was far to nasal and shrill to be the Headmaster. Could it be…? Snape threw open to door to see none other than…  
His beloved.

 

The Sorting Hat was laying across Dumbledore’s cleared off desk, straps spread open, revealing the slicked opening of the hat. 

“Fit me on your head Severus, I believe I wish to sort you a second time.” 

Snape quickly disrobed, removing his man-corset and outer cloaks before sliding his briefs off of his round, luscious behind. 

“Sorting Hat… You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this moment, to feel your ragged straps inside me…. to place myself inside your glorious, wide brim.”  
The Sorting Hat merely chuckled at the statement,

“Oh Severus, I was enchanted with Legilimency, I have known your fantasies for months. Come now, place yourself inside of me.”

The Sorting Hat lifted its straps to beckon Snape closer. It stroked his man-rod, willing it into hardness. The Sorting Hat then drew Snape closer, bringing his firm manhood into the wide brim of the hat. The wide base scrunched up until his tip touched the tapered end of The Sorting Hat. Snape felt slightly prickly leather enter into his anus, and moaned in delight as they found his prostate. He thrusted into the Sorting Hat a few times, already feeling himself close to climax. He felt The Sorting Hat begin to tense up around his member after only six or seven more thrusts, and as his lover began to climax, so did Snape. The Sorting Hat had gone slightly rigid, and its straps were pressed against his prostate, and the tip of the hat pulsated around his member. Snape’s vision went fuzzy as he felt himself shoot into the end of the Hat. 

“Slytherin!”, shouted the Sorting Hat, as its climax ended.

And Slytherin he was. Dumbledore walked into his office.

“My apologies Severus, I ran a bit late for our meeting….”

As Dumbledore looked up, his face paled in shock. It was truly an interesting sight, seeing his beloved Sorting Hat with another man, his friend no less. Its straps were up another man’s entrance, and this other man had himself buried deep into the Hat. His beloved Sorting Hat, whom Dumbledore himself had enchanted to have sexual desires, was having an affair with Severus Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))))))))


End file.
